


The Silent Town Of The Pyramid Head

by orphan_account



Series: The Silent World [1]
Category: Silent Hills - Fandom
Genre: Cruel Guardians, Different World, F/M, I don't know shit, I make things up now, Oc is named Byuda and is male, Pyramid Head is Female, Rape, Sex, Sex Slave, The Silent Town
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT SILENT HILL EXCEPT FOR A FEW SCENES AND CHARACTERS SO I'MA MAKE SHIT UP. SO I'MA USE AN OC FER DIS OKEY?</p><p>Byuda was just a normal teenager, nothing was wrong until he slipped into another world, though not the exact silent hills we know, but a small town. an orphanage there, a Hospital here. a few houses, some stores. oh and the occasional mansion at times. not only is this a town, but a whole planet. people actually live here, but under the watchful 'eyes' of a monster. Each town is under watch by a different monster, and this one is the worse. every Six months a sacrifice is made to this dreaded monster, but who is this monster?</p><p>(Pyramid Head's name will be Pyra. as She will be female and sound Femine.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silent Town Of The Pyramid Head

Byuda was Playing a game on his phone casually, it was raining outside. Byuda was around 17 years old, he lived on his own. The neighborhood was a peaceful one at least. Thunder sounded and lightning flashed in a strangled line in the sky. The Storm was getting worse. The news said that it wouldn't rain, they were very wrong.

Something felt off for some reason. But Byuda couldn't put his finger on it. Suddenly he felt like he was sinking, but why?

He felt like he was falling. Falling and Falling ever oh so far. Lights flashed around him and his life did too. He felt pain in his chest, like he had been poisoned. he watched the colorful lights dance before him as he fell into an endless void. He suddenly felt cold and numb. he was having trouble breathing, he couldn't breath. everything was taken except for vision. the lights formed a glowing light ahead of him. he fell up into it, blinded by it.

Byuda awoke in a grassy field, the clouds grey and dark, like it was going to rain. There was a town within the distance. So Byuda got up and made his way to it. When he arrived people in rags were around. they looked overworked and beaten. A Women was leading her child to an orphanage, the woman looked starved and her child did too. people stared at Byuda, at his clothes and marveled his health.

A group followed him as he explored the town. in the town there were 3 mansions, all of which were rotting away. He stopped in the center of the town, looking around at the people. they examined him. a man approached him, running a hand through his hair.

"so healthy and well kept. very good, she'll like you. You will do, you will keep her wrath a bay!" the man exclaimed, Grabbing Byuda and dragging him away.

The man tied Byuda up, muffling his mouth and tying his hands together. he was then dragged onto a stage in the town square, which he somehow missed. he was forced onto his knees and told not to move. suddenly a loud growling can be heard, a creature with an acute pyramid shaped head and white red speckled long skirt with a matching cloth around it's chest appeared. it approached the 'altar' and stared at a man, he kneeled before the creature. he kept his head down and spoke.

"Our dear mistress, Pyra, whom we thank so much for protecting us, we give y-you our offering. we a-are sincerely sorry for n-not offering a sacrifice for so long, can you forgi-" The man didn't finish when 'Pyra' slapped him, sending him flying into a building. the man collapsed and struggled to get up. Pyra spoke, her voice demented and warped. but just an ever so gentle calmness to that voice.

"You are a full two years late, you dare make me wait so long? Were you going to abandon your loyalty to me? Face the wrath of the unknown? I give you food and water do I not? and you give me sacrifices in return correct? you haven't held up that promise. you aren't as good as your father Alizco. you are a bad Village leader. Your people have been starving, Why? because you are a lazy bastard that can't keep up a promise with a god. You will be punished. No food or water for three days. kids are allowed food and water, they are smarter than you adults." Pyra finished, before looking at Byuda. She dragged him off the altar and tossed him onto her shoulder. she began walking with Byuda on her shoulder, a fog carrying them away.


End file.
